


如何处理工作中遇到的尴尬

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavflek, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 这是摆在正义联盟众成员面前的难题。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 12





	如何处理工作中遇到的尴尬

1.

这不是巴里第一次和布鲁斯一起值班了。

整体上来说，巴里非常乐意和布鲁斯一起值班，虽然气氛总是以沉默为主、他们的顾问也总是抿着嘴盯着屏幕不太会跟巴里多说废话，但巴里还可以用美食来打发时间。何况缜密如布鲁斯，有任何风吹草动都会第一时间发现并分析状况，这使得巴里几乎没有什么需要太过操心的事。

可是当巴里第三次看到布鲁斯在微笑时，他就觉得哪里不太对劲了。第一第二次他还用幻觉来这么安慰自己，到第三次的时候，他已经确定布鲁斯的确就是正在笑，心情非常好的那种笑。

“今晚？”

在他发出疑问以前，布鲁斯的提问打断了他，他疑惑地四周看了看，不太肯定地朝布鲁斯发问，“呃……什么？”

布鲁斯却抬手比了比耳朵，示意着他正在和某人通话。他在注意到巴里的疑惑以后似乎暂时切断了通话，又把大屏幕切换到了某个城市，那里显然发生了一场恶性的、有预谋的抢劫。巴里和他交换了一个眼神后就明白了他的用意，今天的地球也不怎么太平，大家都在忙碌着，既然瞭望塔还需要人守着，那现在唯一可以出去行动的就剩他了。

解决这种事不用费太多的时间和力气，对巴里来说在沉闷的值班时间中能出来透透风也算是件乐事，只不过当他赶回瞭望塔想继续值班工作并且吃完那几盘没吃完的蛋糕和甜饼时，却因为布鲁斯坐在操控台前的自言自语在门口停下了脚步。

“我可不确定，你知道我还在值班吧？”

通话？和谁？巴里并非想八卦布鲁斯的私人生活，毕竟哥谭王子总是需要同时应付许多人，他只是有点好奇通信器那头能够连上布鲁斯私人频道的、并且能让他毫不在意地在自己同事面前通话的人到底是哪位。

“先处理好那艘科研船吧，今天南极的风速可不是那么好应付的。”

南极……巴里努力让自己的注意力集中在面前的屏幕上，在脑海里搜索着今天有没有发生在南极的事故报告。可供排除的人没多少，他很快就有了个大概的结论。但这很正常，超人和蝙蝠侠之间的渊源本来就比其他成员之间的深厚得多，经常在私人频道交流沟通也不是什么值得稀奇的事。

“温柔？你是在跟我聊关于温柔的话题吗？那么每次‘温柔’地在我身上留下各种痕迹的是谁？”

“噢，阿尔弗雷德会杀了我的，我保证。”

在他意识到对话的走向变得有点奇怪后，他开始考虑是不是找个借口先离开一会儿。

“如果你现在出现在我视线范围内的话，也许我可以考虑考虑你几分钟前的提议。”

没几秒通信器那头的人现出了真身，其实如果巴里再快个几秒离开，他就不会看到飞进来的那抹熟悉的红色身影了。巴里在看到超人进入大厅的时候真的只有一点点意外，一点点。他确实也听说过点关于正义联盟顾问和主席之间那点暧昧的小传闻，两位当事人既没承认过也没否认过，他也就把这些当成无伤大雅增加工作情趣的绯闻置之脑后了。两个人现在当着他的面用实际行动公布了他俩的关系也许代表着对他这个朋友抱有信任，但是，但是……

他还在这里呢。

难道那个蓝大个飞进来的时候没看到他还在这里呢吗？

巴里目瞪口呆的表情持续了整整一分钟后抱着头跑开了，他都没空去在意自己在联盟主席面前竟然这么没有存在感这件事，为什么布鲁斯在征询他意见问要不要和他一起值班的时候告诉自己有可能会碰上这种事？如果他早知道的话，他一定会拒绝的。

耳闻了超人和蝙蝠侠在私人频道调情后又现场目睹了他俩的热吻？

这太尴尬了！

2.

联盟的例会算得上是各位成员的行程表上最重要的事，蝙蝠侠曾为此多次强调过没有特殊情况不得缺席。因此当海王今天姗姗来迟的时候，他满脑子想的都是他们这位铁面无私的顾问等下甩给他的脸色到底有多不好看。

不过在他的脚刚跨进大厅的时候，就觉得局面可能不会有他想的那么糟。

蝙蝠侠的脸色确实不怎么好看，他的脸上还残留着几块斑驳的血污，头发凌乱，身上还有几道显眼的口子，焦棕色的瞳孔里满是疲惫，使得他整个人在银色发丝的衬托下更显沧桑。并且，他还在冒着火，虽然这火不是冲他发的。

“不然还能怎么办？眼睁睁看着他们死？”

“你可以喊我！你知道我一定会赶来的！”克拉克蓝色的眼睛里也没盛着多少耐性，他迫不及待地吼了回去。亚瑟很少有机会看见这位平和的主席发火，现在看来，吓人的程度没比蝙蝠侠少多少。这从大家都低着头盯着自己的膝盖或者脚面就能看出来了。

“在你正参加一场私人采访的情况下？然后昭告全世界‘哇哦那个星球日报的叫克拉克肯特的记者就是超人’？”

“我会有办法的，你应当信任我。”克拉克的手捏成了拳头，亚瑟挪向自己位置的脚步顿了顿，他可不想看到这两位在瞭望塔打起来。上一次他俩打架所造成的破坏他听戴安娜说起过，他并不太想再见证一次。

“你在跟我讨论信任问题？是谁先不信任我的？”布鲁斯吼完这句后用力地咳嗽了两声，亚瑟看到克拉克的眉毛皱了起来。

“信任什么？信任你会把自己弄死？”

亚瑟在他们的争吵声中缓慢、小心、尽量不弄出任何声响地挪到了自己的椅子前，他的屁股刚沾到椅子，蝙蝠侠就把手里的电子设备扔到了桌面上。

“会议结束。”

他听到他们的顾问这么吼了一句，又生气地抓了一把头发往外走去。而他们那位刚刚还拥有着十足的勇气和蝙蝠侠据理力争的主席，脸上的表情迅速被瞬间涌上的懊恼所替代，接着就在大家不知所措、面面相觑的氛围中追了上去。他们看到克拉克试图牵住布鲁斯的手，被他忿忿地甩开了，于是克拉克干脆就抱起了他们的顾问直接飞向了他们看不到的某个房间。

……亚瑟想，他辛辛苦苦赶来这里开会到底是为了什么？

“如果下次再有这么尴尬的会议，麻烦别通知我参加了。”

亚瑟并没有注意到，在他说这话的时候，巴里向他投去了一个心照不宣的眼神。

3.

维克多对此倒是不以为意，他一直是对蝙蝠侠和超人的恋情乐见其成的那个，正义联盟的主席和顾问是一对恋人，不管从哪个方面来说他都认为这是件好事。所以虽然在今晚他和超人一起值班前、巴里用自己的亲身经历警告过他如果想避免尴尬最好懂得在适当的时间离开，维克多还是觉得这没什么，大家是战友、是伙伴、他才不会介意看到超人和蝙蝠侠在他面前做些什么呢。

“所以，蝙蝠侠今晚会来吗？”维克多一边关注着动态，一边随便问了个问题。

“呃？什么？”克拉克愣了一下，毕竟大家好像都避免谈及他和蝙蝠侠的私事，这么轻松地与他谈论这些的人，维克多好像是第一个，“不，他今晚在哥谭有应酬，抽不开身。”

“应酬完之后还要夜巡？”维克多顺嘴就这么问了下去。

“当然，你知道的，他这个人总是这么……”克拉克冲维克多露出了一个无奈又带点……骄傲的神情，“固执。”

“是啊，我知道。”维克多以为对话就到此为止了，他虽然支持他俩的恋情，但并不代表他八卦。

“好几次我认为他已经超负荷运转到达极限了，想替他夜巡，他都不同意。”克拉克用手肘支撑住台面后支起了脑袋，叹了一口气，“想要说服他总是很难。”

维克多就跟着克拉克的话点点头，不好做出评价，毕竟，他又没跟蝙蝠侠恋爱过。

“他总觉得自己做的决定都是对的，就因为他比我大个十来岁，你知道的，对付他那种性格，我总得使出点特别的招数。”

不发表意见的人继续点点头，认为克拉克可以就此打住了。

但他没想到克拉克把这点头视作一种鼓励后，沉浸在了自己的世界里。

“你千万别误会，我可不会对他采取什么暴力的方式，虽然有些时候他喜欢暴力，但……”克拉克像是想到什么自己笑了下，维克多瞥了他们的主席一眼，觉得他的蓝眼睛都快发光了，“那只是在某些特定情况下，你还太小，以后你会懂。”

“也许你们都很怕他发火或者生气，其实……那真的没必要，他并不是真的要冲你们发泄什么。大多数时候他都只是在表达他的担心，总有一天大家会理解他的。”

“他就是这样一个人，越是在乎的越是不懂如何去表达，对我也是……有点别扭是不是？但那是只属于布鲁斯的美好，当我向他……向他表示我想和他成为比搭档更深一层的关系时，我没想过他真的会接受我，我到现在都不敢相信这个事实竟然真的发生了。”

够了，够了，够了。

一定是哪里的连接短路了才让维克多觉得在超人面前提起蝙蝠侠是个好主意。

4.

戴安娜算是在处理这种情况上最得心应手的人，毕竟她见识过的事情已经太多太多，两个超级英雄之间的那点小事算不得什么。更何况她与这两位都算是在最初期就相识的，作为见证了他俩从敌人成为搭档之后又升级成恋人的见证人，戴安娜认为自己不管看到什么情况都可以保持一张无表情的脸淡定面对。

即使是当布鲁斯扯着领带拎着酒敲开她家门说他和克拉克分手的时候，戴安娜也告诉自己，没什么，你可以处理的。

“所以你们又吵架了？就为了他替你夜巡的事情？”

“他就那么弄晕了我，在我睡得昏天黑地的时候接管了哥谭，”布鲁斯看着那杯酒犹豫着，最终还是没灌下去，“行事风格还是那么氪星，他就不能和我好好商量？。”

“如果你能够好好商量的话，”戴安娜抢走了他手里的酒，连犹豫的机会也没再给他，“他也不至于用这种方式。”

“我不是几年前那个把超人当成死敌的我了，我只是……”布鲁斯叹了口气，考虑着该如何表达，“这是我的责任，我不想转嫁给克拉克，他已经背负太多责任了，不需要再多我这一个，你懂吗？”

“但是我不介意多你这一个。”在戴安娜开口之前，超人出现在了她家窗户外，戴安娜刚刚冒出来的那一点点感动立刻就消失了，她冷着脸拉开了窗户让克拉克飘了进来，用白眼回应了他的点头微笑。

“我们讨论过隐私问题的克拉克！”布鲁斯倏地站了起来。

“我只是想看看你是不是又喝酒了，”克拉克弯了弯眼角，让自己看起来有点委屈，他知道这招对布鲁斯总是有效，“你现在的身体状况不适合喝酒。”

这种神情确实对布鲁斯有效，中年人很快就不说话了，克拉克尝试着靠近了他。

“我只想让你知道，我完全可以陪你分担任何事，不是转嫁，不，我不会想要接管属于你的城市，这不是接管，这是共同分担，”克拉克强调了共同两个字，在布鲁斯消化的间隙抱住了他，“为你分担。”

“……好吧，”布鲁斯的肩膀松懈了下来，这代表着他的妥协，“我并不是要故意和你争吵的……”

“我知道，”克拉克就着拥抱的姿势扭过头亲吻了布鲁斯的发顶，“我知道。”

两个人就这么安静地呼吸着、紧抱着对方，仿佛忘记了时间也忘记了身在何处。

直到一把愤怒的女声在他们耳边响起。

“给我滚出去。”戴安娜拉开了门，“这是我家。”

5.

“嘿！嘿！”在克拉克不间断的亲吻里终于找到说话机会的布鲁斯推着这具沉重身躯的头，“我还要夜巡！”

“一个小时，就一个小时，”克拉克开始有些放肆了，“世界不会在这一个小时里毁灭的。”

自从上一次他和布鲁斯在浴缸里玩了一次特别的却把整个浴室都毁了之后，阿尔弗雷德就不再对他们之间的情趣视若无睹了。在那次之后克拉克每逢踏进韦恩大宅总是要小心翼翼，他还没忘记管家大人那种混杂着愠怒、责备和嘲讽的表情，但今天他有些无法克制了，毕竟在他和布鲁斯已经有三天没能碰上面。当他再次控制住了一个火灾现场、拯救了一架快要失事的飞机后立刻就来到了哥谭，把强撑着仍在夜巡的人拖回了韦恩大宅。原本只想强迫布鲁斯立刻去休息的念头在闻到他气息的瞬间就立刻变了质，连他鬓角的一点点灰白色都有了神奇的魔力，让他在进入客厅的瞬间就不可自控地抱着布鲁斯压进了沙发里。

“说真的，”他又躲开了克拉克的吻，拦住了他想架高自己大腿的手，“你不觉得最近他们看我们的眼神有点尴尬吗？”

“没有，”克拉克快失去耐心了，他自认平时在其他成员们面前表现得足够矜持克制，布鲁斯说他俩应该在公开场合保持距离，他也照做了，“我们一定要在这种时候讨论这些小事吗？”

布鲁斯难以推拒，毕竟天知道他有多想念克拉克的吻，想念到他甚至忘了他最需要考虑的事情不是哥谭今夜有没有人犯罪、不是地球会不会毁灭、不是自己会不会又被这个年轻人折腾到直不起腰——

“肯特少爷，我希望您带着韦恩少爷回房间后再继续。”

——他最需要考虑的是这种会令人尴尬的场面。以及阿尔弗雷德。

在布鲁斯习惯性想要争取点什么以前，克拉克撑起了上半身先他一步开口了。

“我……”微红了脸的男人试图从身边捞起点什么遮一遮自己和布鲁斯的身体，不过老人家似乎对此毫不在意，“我保证不会弄坏沙发的。”

“那也请去房间。”阿尔弗雷德朝他们走进了，在这途中他顺手捡起了克拉克从进门开始就扯开来的属于布鲁斯的制服，“我见识过您的破坏力，出于此，我并不相信您的保证。”

“但是我……”

“去房间，”阿尔弗雷德抖了抖手里的衣服搭在了胳膊上，他只用余光瞟一眼就知道这套制服又没用了，“肯特少爷，在和我争辩的这么多时间里，你早就可以带着韦恩少爷回到房间了不是吗？”

克拉克乖乖闭上了还想缓解尴尬的嘴，在布鲁斯的白眼翻上天之前，抱着他一起落入了房间的大床上。

这可真尴尬，克拉克一边这么想，一边又把试图从他身体下溜走的中年人拖回了床头。

6.

关于如何面对尴尬这件事，联盟成员们还有很多需要向阿尔弗雷德学习的。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2016年11月7日，以此记录。


End file.
